


Movie night

by vicsumi



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsumi/pseuds/vicsumi
Summary: “You know, I never understood zombie flicks,” says Victor from his place beside Tatsumi Koutarou. “I mean, once you apply logic to it, it all seems to fall flat.”





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a self indulgent fic series in which the main character (me) is Tatsumi Koutarou's partner. I hope you enjoy the read!

“You know, I never understood zombie flicks,” says Victor from his place beside Tatsumi Koutarou. They’re on an old, beaten up couch, Victor’s head resting comfortably on the other’s arm. “I mean, once you apply logic to it, it all seems to fall flat.” 

“Does it really need logic?” A blood curdling scream erupted from the tv which cast a red light over the two. “A little bit of this and that and they’re out of the grave; that’s enough, isn’t it?” Koutarou yawned loudly.

“Hm…” Victor acknowledged, “it’s fine if you don’t take them too seriously. Horror has to have humor, all the greats are slapstick.” He buried his head further into Koutarou, closing his eyes. It took a lot of strain on them to see the screen in the pitch black room.

A broad grin plucked at Koutarou’s lips. “Sure you’re not just a scaredy cat?” He goaded, giving the smaller man a nudge. His tone became falsetto with mockery, “Scared a zombie will reach out and… Eat your brain?” He sprung on Victor, making the other flinch before bursting into laughter.

“You scared me! Maybe the one I should really be afraid of is you?” He adjusted his glasses, which had been knocked off their usual perch by the sudden movement. He slung his arms over Koutarou’s shoulders, and they both spared one tender moment to laugh together.

Suddenly, illuminated by the light of the television, a stitched up, grotesque face stared at the two, jaw slack and salivating. Victor started, clinging onto Koutarou for dear life, until he switched on the side lamp to reveal the cute, pudgy face of Romero.

“Oi, Romero…” Koutarou scolded halfheartedly. Not that his words had much effect on the small dog, who bounded up on the sofa and snuggled down between the two.

Victor smiled, and reached down to ruffle Romero’s fur. “Come on, let’s head to bed.”


End file.
